1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure controlling apparatus for an electronic still camera using an imaging device, such as a CCD (charge-coupled device).
2. Description of Background Information
When using an imaging device such as a CCD, it is necessary to perform exposure control with high accuracy, since its latitude of use is limited in comparison with silver halide film.
Accordingly, it is necessary for an electronic still camera having an imaging device to be provided with a highly accurate external photometric device and a highly accurate diaphragm mechanism.
However, costs increase if highly accurate external photometric devices and diaphragm mechanisms are provided In addition, unless such devices are provided, underexposure and overexposure will result, so that it is impossible to obtain an excellent image.